


Heel, Sit, Stay, Mount

by orpheusheart



Series: Omurice, Tabasco, and Beer [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Creampie, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: The current president of Five Star Company, Ousaka Sougo(♀) was getting frustrated over her paperwork and proceeded to take it out on her bodyguard/secretary #2 Tsunashi Ryuunosuke.ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GENDERBENDING. PORN WITHOUT PLOT. BE WARNED.





	Heel, Sit, Stay, Mount

**Author's Note:**

> A very brief backstory of this AU (non-idol, genderbending, age manipulation) that originated from Nezu's Riku-nee and Tenn-chan AU: 
> 
> Ryuunosuke is five years younger than Tamaki, and eight years younger than Sougo♀. When Ryuu was still in middle school alongside Tenn and Gaku (who are the same age as him), he fell in love with university student Sougo♀ when he was lost on the university grounds. Back then he was quite short, no taller than 170cm, and Tamaki, knowing that Ryuu had a big crush on his most favourite person, made a bet with the young Ryuu: if he manages to surpass Tamaki (183cm) in height, Tamaki will share his 'Ousaka Pudding' with him. Of course, Ryuu had a very big growth spurt in his last year of high school, and Tamaki begrudgingly shared Sougo with him after he realised Ryuu gained 7cm on him.
> 
> Once Ryuu graduated university, he was scouted by Sougo♀, who had just taken over as FSC's president. Tamaki had already been recruited when he graduated, and once Ryuu got his position as bodyguard/secretary #2, the three of them lived together in peace.

It was already late at night. The entire main building of Five Star Company was dark, save for the top floor where the current company president Ousaka Sougo was working overtime. The paperwork had piled up no thanks to some incompetent employees, and after firing said incompetent employees, Sougo hurried to cover up all the loose ends and made sure everything was settled before the week was over. Yotsuba Tamaki, her bodyguard/secretary #1 was having his day off, which left Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, her bodyguard/secretary #2 alone to help her with her work.

It came to the point where she ended up flopping onto her documents with a heavy sigh, causing Ryuunosuke to look over her worriedly. The exhaustion was creeping up to her, and sighing again, she pulled out a small bottle of saké from her personal fridge, staring at Ryuunosuke to stop him from protesting before downing half of its contents.

The slow burn of alcohol woke her up immediately, and she smiled serenely after finishing up the rest of the bottle. It took only a matter of minutes before she was fully awake from the alcoholic buzz, and she messily set aside her documents before standing up. "Wanko-chan."

Ryuunosuke gulped as he sat up straight behind his desk. Whenever Sougo called him 'Wanko-chan', it would either mean that she was drunk or horny. Not that he minded, but sometimes he was not sure which one it was. " _H-hai?!_ "

Sougo's smile grew, as did the flush on her cheeks. "Wanko-chan, heel."

"Yes ma'am!" It was a conditioned response, one that had been groomed into Ryuunosuke ever since he got to know her back in his school days, and only recently did he realise he kinda got off on that. Hurriedly he got out of his chair and padded over to Sougo's side, where he waited for her next instruction.

"Mmm, good boy," Sougo purred, standing up as well. She reached up to ruffle his hair, frowning when she could not quite reach the top of his head (she had taken off her heels earlier, thus rendering her at least two heads shorter than the giant Ryuunosuke). "Wanko-chan, sit."

Ryuunosuke got down to his knees in seiza, and Sougo giggled and petted his hair lovingly. "Good boy, good boy ♥~" She leaned forward and tapped his nose. "Now strip."

"Wait, Sougo-san-"

Sougo's smile vanished, and Ryuunosuke gulped. "Wanko-chan, strip."

Reluctantly, Ryuunosuke took off his clothes, stripping off each layer and folding them nicely before laying them on the desk. Sougo waited patiently until he got fully naked, sitting back down on her chair and smiling brightly. Her body was getting hot, and she idly fanned herself with her hand. "Oh my, Wanko-chan... Are you excited to see me?"

Ryuunosuke blushed brighter than a tomato, turning his head away in shame. As he was stripping, he could not help getting aroused from the anticipation and Sougo's intense, lustful gaze, and by the time he folded the last of his socks, his erection was already at full mast, short of dripping precum. "I'm always happy to see Mistress, _wan_."

With a giggle, Sougo nudged the tip of Ryuunosuke's length with one stockinged foot, teasing the slit with her big toe. "Mm, Wanko-chan, stay," she ordered, patting Ryuunosuke one last time before heading over to the connecting private room with a skip in her step. Taking out a few of her favourite playthings, she returned once she had everything she wanted, beckoning Ryuunosuke over as she sat on the couch in the office. "Wanko-chan, come."

The tall brunet padded over and sat down on the floor in front of her, hands behind his back and head tilted back. Sougo fastened the dog collar around his neck, tugging lightly on the leash once she was satisfied. "Good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Ryuunosuke whined softly. Once the collar was on, it meant that he was not supposed to speak, only bark. He waited as Sougo continued ruffling his hair before setting the pair of dog ears on his head, then tugged on the leash again. "Up," she commanded. "Turn around."

Getting on all fours, Ryuunosuke did as he was ordered to, biting his lip to stop himself from yelping in surprise when he felt cool liquid being dripped onto his ass. He forced his entire body to relax, quietly moaning as Sougo gently loosened his ass up, before plugging it with an anal plug attached to a fluffy dog tail. Once that was done, he turned around again and sat on his heels, whining when Sougo kissed him on the nose. 

"My cute puppy," Sougo cooed, sitting back on the couch and crossing her legs. She held out one foot, and Ryuunosuke nuzzled it immediately, nibbling on her covered toes. "Good boy, good puppy. You'll be a good puppy for Mistress, right?" 

Ryuunosuke barked his affirmation, and Sougo giggled again as she stood up. She shimmied out of her pencil skirt and tossed it over the back of her couch, then took off her stockings before wriggling out of her [lace panties](https://i.imgur.com/WU6pduv.jpg). Already the front was soaked in her juices, a thin thread connecting her panties to her shaved pussy. She watched as Ryuunosuke eyed her panties hungrily, slowly stepping out of them then dangling the moistened underwear in front of his face. "Look. Do you want this, Wanko-chan? Nod once if you do."

Nodding once, Ryuunosuke licked fervently at the juices collected on Sougo's panties when she held it out for him, his cock twitching impatiently in between his thighs. He licked it clean, then licked gratefully at Sougo's fingers, wanting more of her scent and taste. She tugged on his collar, then sat back down and spread her legs wide. "Come, Wanko-chan. Eat."

Immediately he sprung into action, burying his face into Sougo's crotch as he licked and sucked hungrily at her glistening pussy and clit. She cried out in pleasure, fingers tangling into chocolate locks, her hips undulating against him. She allowed him to push her past her first orgasm for the night, her back arched as she rode out her pleasure with his service. Ryuunosuke ate all of what she had to offer, sitting back when she tugged weakly at his leash. His mouth and cheeks were covered in her juices, and she reached out to scratch under his chin. "Good boy, good boy..."

Ryuunosuke barked once, then licked his lips as he waited for her next command. Sougo took that moment to recover, slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt and shrugging out of it. Her lace bra followed, and she stretched her arms out above her, her body loosening up and getting softer after her first orgasm. Standing up, she tugged the leash twice. "With me," she commanded, heading back into her private room with Ryuunosuke in tow, then climbed onto the bed and patted the space beside her. "Up."

The young man followed Sougo's orders to the T, sitting beside her as she laid back and moaned, her whole body flushed pink with arousal. Delicate fingers played with her nipples, and Sougo moaned louder, teasing a whining Ryuunosuke as she massaged her ample breasts. "Oh, does the puppy want more?" she cooed, giggling when he nodded quickly. She sat back up and cupped her breasts in her hands, squeezing the nipples as if to milk them. "Come, eat."

Ryuunosuke pushed her hand away with his nose and suckled hard on a nipple, teeth biting down before his tongue soothed around it. He laved attention onto one side, before switching to the other nipple and doing the same. Once he was done, he sat back and whined, his erection too painful for him to bear. "M-mistress, it hurts," he whimpered softly, hiding his face as he anticipated the punishment for breaking the code.

When none came, he looked back up to a smiling Sougo, and he tilted his head in confusion. Sougo giggled at that, reaching underneath him to stroke his throbbing length. "Oh my poor puppy," she cooed, letting him hump her hand for a while before she pulled away. "Stay. I'll be back."

The young man nodded, clenching his fists behind his back to stop himself from touching his length as he watched Sougo rummage around the bedside drawer. When she came back with a pack of condoms, he sat up straight, presenting his shaft for her.

"Puppy's so eager to mate, isn't he?" Sougo purred, rolling one of the condoms onto his cock. She stroked it a few times to relieve a little of the pressure, then turned around and got on all fours. "Now. Mount."

With a grunt, Ryuunosuke sprang forward and grabbed her hips, grinding against her as he tried to aim for her pussy. He badly wanted to use his hands to guide his cock in, but he did not want to break the rules they had set for their pet play. Whining, he licked at her neck, his breath coming in short grunts as he tried vainly to mate with her.

Sougo laughed, breathless and amused at his failed attempts. Taking pity on the young brunet, she reached behind her and took his cock in her hand, waiting for him to hold still before she guided it to her nether lips. She teased the cock head by rubbing it against her pussy, listening to him groan lowly before she let him penetrate her, a gasp escaping her lips when the fat head popped through her entrance and rubbed against her inner walls. " _Arara_ , Ryuunosuke-kun... you're always so big for me..."

Ryuunosuke grunted and held still for a heartbeat, letting Sougo adjust to his girth. His hands kept on her hips, and after a few moments, his hips started moving, slow at first before building up to a moderate tempo. As he moved he could feel the anal plug bump against his own prostate, sending delightful shivers down his spine as he fucked his boss and lover into the bed.

Underneath him Sougo moaned loudly and wontonly, clenching her fists into the bedsheets. Her breasts swung with each forward thrust, her nipples perky and erect, brushing against the bedsheets and stimulating her even more. Her clit throbbed, and she rubbed at it teasingly with one hand, her whole body wracked with pleasure. Again she was brought over the edge, screaming as she came for the second time, her pussy walls tightening around Ryuunosuke's cock.

She collapsed bonelessly, her only support being Ryuunosuke's grip on her hips. He did not stop thrusting into her however, using her as his onahole until he reached his own climax. He pulled out of her slowly, the condom full of his cum, and sat back on his heels, catching his breath. He watched as Sougo flopped onto her side, then rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. "Mistress?"

"Come," she whispered, and he shuffled over to her, watching as she pulled the condom off him and emptied its contents onto her breasts. Pale and slim fingers spread the thick gooey cum all over her breasts, and she hummed as she licked her fingers clean once she was done. "Mount."

Puzzled, Ryuunosuke straddled her upper body, only realising what she wanted to do when she pushed her breasts together, trapping his cock in between. The feeling was similar, but without the thin latex, it felt more surreal, and Ryuunosuke started rocking his hips, his erection slowly coming back to life. He planted his hands against the headboard for support, careful not to crush her under his weight as he fucked her breasts. Grunting with each thrust, he shuddered and came again, painting her neck and lips with more of his cum.

"Good boy," Sougo praised him, and even though he had just came, he could feel his cock twitch happily at her words. She patted the empty space beside her and he sat there, waiting for her next instruction. "Mm. Lie down and roll over."

Ryuunosuke did as he was told, laying on his back as he watched her collect his cum with her fingers and sucking them clean. Once she was done, she straddled his waist, her round ass pressing up against his flaccid cock. "Is the puppy tired out already?" she asked him, giggling when the brunet shook his head.

"Mm, up for another round?" Enthusiastic nodding.

Sougo laughed and rubbed teasingly against Ryuunosuke. "Does the puppy want to come inside his mistress?"

That earned her a very concerned look, and she laughed even louder, falling in love with the young man even more. "Oh, please don't worry, Ryuunosuke-kun, it's a safe day today, and I'm on the pill."

Ryuunosuke was not convinced, so Sougo kissed him on the lips lovingly. "Please trust me, okay?" she murmured, taking off the collar and dog ears before reaching behind to gently pull out the anal plug for him. "I want to feel you inside me, marking me as yours. You don't want to lose to Tamaki-kun, right?"

That caught Ryuunosuke's attention, and with the collar off, he was given permission to speak. "Did Tamaki-san come inside you too?"

"Mmhm. Last month, when it was also a safe day and you were having dinner with Tenn-kun and Gaku-kun." Sougo rocked her hips back, feeling him grow hard with her movements. "I want you both, Ryuunosuke-kun. You and Tamaki-kun. Both of you are special to me."

"U-understood..." Ryuunosuke pushed himself up by the elbows, meeting Sougo midway as they shared a passionate kiss, tongues entwining and lips smacking wetly against each other. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he rolled them over, breaking the kiss to nuzzle her breasts. The pet play session was already over when she took the collar off him, and with his hands he squeezed and moulded her soft flesh, watching her squirm and mewl under him. 

"Ryuunosuke-kun, please..." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, grinding up against him. "Fuck me, now."

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Ryuunosuke pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy, moaning as he entered her and feeling her tighten around him. It was so much different without the condom; the moist heat drawing him in felt so good, so raw, and half of him wondered if he had actually fell asleep while doing his work and dreamt up the whole thing.

Sougo pulling him down for a hungry kiss interrupted his thoughts, her whole body shuddering as he took the lead and started thrusting into her. Her body was almost folded into half when he propped her legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forward, changing his angle of attack and fucking her deep and hard, making her scream with pleasure.

He could not last long after two strong orgasms, and with a couple more thrusts he came inside her, only pulling out after he was done. Wearily he shifted to rest in between her legs, watching with wonder at his own semen dribbling out of her spent and reddened pussy. "Woah..."

Sougo giggled and urged him to lie beside her instead, cuddling up in his arms with a satisfied sigh. "That felt so good, Ryuunosuke-kun," she murmured, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"... but what about the paperwork?"

Frowning, Sougo flicked him on the forehead. "We can finish that up tomorrow when Tamaki-kun comes in for work. For now, rest up, so we can go for a few more rounds." 

"A-ah- wait, what?"

\---

The two went wild for the remainder of the night, Sougo sharing her prized alcohol with Ryuunosuke to loosen him up more, and when dawn broke, they slept, exhaustion finally setting in.

Their peaceful sleep was disturbed when Tamaki came in for work, grumbling under his breath about how "Sou-chan's so messy, leaving her clothes everywhere and making me pick them up instead," while locking the office door behind him. He tidied up a little, then headed into the private room to throw open the curtains.

"Wake up, Sou-chan, Ryuu-chan," he drawled, shaking his head as his two naked lovers on the bed stirred awake. "Jeez, you two didn't even shower. You guys stink of sex." He paused took a careful whiff. "And booze. Sou-chan did you empty your fridge again?"

Sougo winced and buried her face against Ryuunosuke's broad chest. "Tamaki-kun you're too loud..." she mumbled, one hand slowly reaching out for her other lover. Rolling his eyes, Tamaki nonetheless kissed Sougo's hand before he headed to the bathroom to grab some washcloths and a small pail of soapy water.

When he returned, Ryuunosuke had sat up, blinking blearily at nothing in particular. Sougo was curled up in his lap, her long snowy white hair like a halo around her head. Tamaki rolled his eyes again, pushing the soiled bedsheets aside so he could at least sit on a clean space. "Ryuu-chan, over here," he called, scrubbing the tanned young man clean with the washcloth, starting from his face. "Jeez, you big puppy... You could've told Sou-chan to get some sleep, instead of fuck."

Ryuunosuke chuckled sheepishly, the cool water jumpstarting his cognitive functions. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-san. But Sougo-san said I could, well, come inside her all night. And it really felt good, ahaha..."

"Sou-chan too!" Tamaki frowned at his boss. "Jeez... And I thought Ricchan was the nympho." 

"Nn, Tamaki-kun, you shouldn't talk about Riku-chan like that or else Tenn-kun will murder you," Sougo mumbled, shuffling to sit upright, but ended up leaning against Ryuunosuke with a pained grimace. "I need painkillers..."

"You'll get some, and the morning after pill, after we freshen up and get brunch," Tamaki scolded, huffing when Sougo pouted at him. "Not my fault you guys slept until this late. I actually woke up with my third alarm just to get here on time!"

Sougo gave him a genuine smile instead. "That's good to hear, Tamaki-kun," she hummed, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, but the paperwork was getting so stressful, and I was a little pent-up from handling them for the past few days..."

"Nnh, ok, ok." After hearing her reasoning, Tamaki decided to let this one slide. Picking Sougo up after he was done wiping her down, he helped her get dressed for the day. Meanwhile, after slipping on his boxer briefs, Ryuunosuke changed the bedding and set aside the soiled ones to wash. He also had a change of clothes stashed somewhere in one of the closets, and after getting dressed, he joined Tamaki and Sougo in the office, all fresh and ready for the day.

"The famires down the block should be already opened by now," Ryuunosuke announced, giving both his lovers a good morning kiss each. "Tamaki-san, have you gotten Sougo-san's medicines?"

"Yeah. It's with me." Tamaki returned the kiss, fussing over Ryuunosuke's hair for a bit before he was satisfied. He gave Sougo's hair a quick dry powder wash after that, styling it into a casual loose side braid within minutes to match her outfit for the day. "Ok, Sou-chan's all set. Let's go."

"Thank you Tamaki-kun." Sougo kissed him, then Ryuunosuke, her smile loving and gentle. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional notes for this AU:
> 
> \- Sougo♀ is still weak to alcohol, but she can remember little bits and pieces of the time when she's drunk  
> \- Sougo♀ is 165cm, C cup boobs but looks like a D thanks to her slim waist and round hips, and has long fluffy hair up to her midback (subjected to cuts and hairstyling)  
> \- Sougo♀ refurbished her father's office to include the private bedroom and connecting bathroom, and only a certain number of employees are allowed to visit her in her office. Even the cleaners are hand picked by Sougo♀ herself - this is to prevent rumours from being spread about her... active sex life. (Everyone knows; they just don't dare to say it in case Sougo♀ fires them, or worse, feed them her specialty cooking.)  
> \- Tamaki is very good at hairstyling, after playing with Sougo♀'s hair a lot while the two of them were in university  
> \- Tamaki and Ryuu do have sex with each other (Tamaki tops by rule of age), and Tamaki admits that Ryuu has gotten a lot better at kissing after a lot of practice  
> \- Tamaki refuses to drink even though he can hold his alcohol pretty well; he's usually the trio's designated driver whenever they go to meetings or drinking sessions  
> \- Ryuu was conditioned to follow dog commands, thanks to Tamaki ordering him around when he was younger; his nickname 'Wan-chan/Wanko-chan' came from Tamaki  
> \- Ryuu secretly has a praise kink but he doesn't know it yet  
> \- Ryuu is definitely well hung for a 190cm man - even Tamaki isn't as thick as him though he's longer by a cm


End file.
